Crush
by CHAILYN
Summary: Sam's got a crush. That damn American Idol, and that damn glossy haired sex god is too much for him. He want him.


**So as I was detailing my obsessive Adam Lambert love that seemed to manifest itself in the one thing I swore I would not do (and have long since given up on not not doing…because season 8 was irresistible)-RPF-this came up. AdaaaamLamberrrt on LJ told me (challenged me, really) that there was no way that I could put Adam and Supernatural together. After a long discussion that involved all the degrees of Kevin Bacon (Seven? Eight? We couldn't determine just how many degrees it was, and you know how hard work it is to google) but, I'm rambling. This is the result of connecting SN and Adam Lambert, and umm red bull and vodka. **

_**Ridiculous? Naturally.**_

_**OOC? Quite possibly.**_

_**Crackilicious? *snickers***_

**Here's the deal. This story is Wincest free, but the Winchesters are gay-or bi, whatever you prefer really. And that's really all you need to know except that if I go missing for an extended period of time its because I was arrested for stalking Adam and that I'm in prison. **_**is it a secret that I want so very badly to just *touch*his hair, and I think his eyebrows are magical? **_**Oh well, cat's out of the bag.**

**However, I do not own Adam and have no idea as to whether or not he would have sex with the Winchesters (don't see why he wouldn't though) and this is all for fun. I don't own Supernatural either. People: Salt. Wound. **

**Also, yes. Yep. I know RPF is not allowed on FF-well, I decided that I'm a rebel, and IDC…and that if it gets deleted…*sighs* I suppose I'll have to relegate it to LJ. Where should anyone like to add me (my god, I'm pimping myself out…) **_**prettinside**_

**Cookies to all and anyone who read the obscenely long note. **

--

**Crush**

Sam chewed on his lower lip as he watched Adam perform. It was obscene the way he handled the microphone stand, never mind how soft and fuckable his lips looked as they curved around each word. He heard the term 'sex sells' in his business class, but Adam Lambert took the cake.

He never, ever paid for sex, but god, he'd pay for Adam.

"Jesus, Sam." Dean walked into the hotel room shaking his head. "Could you be more gay? Oprah?"

Right, Sam snorted. This was coming from the same guy who wanted the six foot tall cut out of Jacob Black, and didn't even care that the boy who played him was jail bait.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam ignored his brother. Adam was talking, and his only concern was those lips. God damn…this was going to be an unhealthy obsession. He wondered how _he'd _look with eyeliner, and if it would be worth it to have to put up with Dean and his 'You emo bitch.' comments. "I'm not watching Oprah. I'm watching-"

"Adam Lambert." Dean interjected with a laugh. "Sammy you are so digging Adam."

Sam bit his lip. "Shut up, Dean. You know he's cute too."

Dean snorted. "A little more than cute, Sam-and _jesus_, the lips on that boy." Dean sighed, "Good times."

Sam swung around to look at his brother. "Excuse me?" Sam could hardly breathe, "What do you mean, Dean? How do you know anything about his lips-you don't even _watch _American Idol!"

"Yeah…" Dean wrinkled his nose. "Paula is a crazy bitch, thank God they kicked her ass to the curb, and Simon is _such _a possessive bastard…and Kara, really does she have a function? She's pointless, like Ohio."

"Dean." Sam's voice inched up higher, Dean's Ohio comment sliding right past him. Ohio was irrelevant. "Why do you know anything about Adam's lips?"

"Oh," Dean grinned. "We're acquainted."

"Dean," Sam frowned, "Stop it. Its not funny."

"I'm not-Sam, I'm not lying." Dean was offended. "I met Adam years ago in this sleazy bar or whatever…where I was dispatching a demon, and um.."

Dean blushed.

"Jesus-fuck." Sam knew then that Dean wasn't lying. "Dean, you had sex with him. Didn't you?"

"No." Dean shook his head, looking away from his brother. "Well, not that time."

"Not. That. Time." Sam could only just manage the words. "What other time?"

"It was a difficult time for me." Dean said defensively. "You were off with Ruby, and Cas isn't very emotionally supportive. And Adam was lonely and…"

"You hussy." Sam glared at his brother going into full pout mode. "Its not fair."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm sorry, you were in love with Adam."

"Lips." Sam sighed, "Those are gorgeous lips."

Dean had to agree.

"Fine." He sighed, walking away and leaving Sam with the TV. "Pout away, Sam."

--

Dean was on his third beer and second sandwich when it hit him.

"Hey Sam-Sam-Sam-" Dean ran into the bedroom with the biggest ever shit eating grin on his face.

Sam was laying in bed listening to his ipod. Ten to one, Dean figured Sam was obsessing over Adam.

Dean pulled out his phone, and tore the ear buds out of Sam's ears. "Stop pouting." He told Sam, and searched through his contact list.

Bingo.

Dean hoped he didn't get the voicemail, and he was lucky enough not to. He answered on the first ring.

"Dean?" Adam sounded completely surprised.

"Adam, hey." Dean grinned at the look on Sam's face. Something similar to a stroke. Had Sam stopped breathing? "I saw you on Oprah."

He could almost picture Adam's white cheeks turning pink.

"You sounded great." Dean lied, he hadn't heard him, but he was sure that he had. Cute as the short one had been…whatever, he promised Adam he'd leave that topic be when they talked after the finale. Didn't change the fact that Adam was robbed.

"Thanks, Dean. So what's up, you're not in LA again, are you?"

"No." Dean told him, "But I'm going to be. Me and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Adam's voice was filled with intrigue. "Is he-"

"Gay?" Dean supplied. "You have no idea."

Sam was glaring at him angrily. This was like his worst nightmare.

"What does he look like?" Adam asked. "Like you?"

"Taller." Dean said begrudgingly.

Oh god…Dean was talking about him to Adam. He wanted to die.

"And he's a huge fan of yours, really…he voted for you and everything." Dean smirked at Sam, "Sammy, you voted for Adam, didn't you?"

Sam retorted something that seemed to fit into the lines of fuck you, you asshole, I hope your horny ass rots in hell-again.

"Yeah." Dean stifled a laugh, walking away from Sam still fuming on the bed.

If he knew his brother at all, Sam was wondering if flinging the Ipod at his head would be worth what it would cost to replace it.

"So," Dean drawled once he was a far enough distance out of Sam's earshot, "Like I said, Sam and I are going to be in LA."

"When?" Adam asked. "I'm here for a couple weeks, you know."

"Tomorrow." Dean said quickly. "I've got a thing, but my brother is shy and he'll never go out on his own, so you want to-"

"Yes." Adam said quickly. "I'm…free. Completely."

Ha. Dean thought, he knew the damn tabloids were wrong about Adam getting back together with his boyfriend. Plus, Sam was much to hot for Adam to pass up. Besides, his brother would owe him for forever.

"I'll give you a call when we're in LA then." Dean smirked, "See you, Adam."

Maybe before, Dean thought, a little teasing never hurt anything. It was all about the foreplay.

--


End file.
